


All That Glitters Isn't Gold

by jeconnaispas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Butt Plugs, Gay, Hiding, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: Jason has a fetish he doesn't want people to know about. Leo finds out and works his magic
Kudos: 22





	All That Glitters Isn't Gold

Author's Note:

A little idea I've had in my head for a while. I know watersports isn't everyone's thing, so if this isn't please click off. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

Golden is an adjective to describe many aspects of Jason Grace.

His hair, for starters. That one's pretty simple for everybody to see. Even in the lowest dark his blonde hair has that almost metallic sheen to it. Then there's his sword which he carries everywhere which is obviously golden in probably the most literal sense of the word. Then there's his reputation of golden boy on the Argo II. This one is a bit more abstract but no less true. As a praetor of Camp Jupiter and the son of the king of the Roman gods, it would make sense he would have to be more straight-laced, more adherent to the rules than anybody else. Who would follow the rules otherwise, Percy? Unlikely.

Of course That's all surface level. Jason has more sides to him than that, and many he shares with his friends. His quick wit, His strength through the tough times, his rough past... And still there are things he obviously keeps to himself. One of these things he is so embarrassed about he isn't sure he would tell anybody. Not a living soul. It's golden as well but perhaps not in the conventional sense. As previously stated, he wouldn't confide to anybody about this willingly.

It's a good thing that Leo finds out by accident.

Jason blamed nobody but himself. It was the end of a rather long day and he had pent up frustration. sure he could stab a couple sword fighting dummies, but this frustration was more carnal in nature. It required a different sort of release. So he opened his computer and went on to the internet. It wasn't the internet in the traditional sense; anything like that was practically asking for a monster to track them down. So Leo did what he did best and found a solution. He basically downloaded the entirety of the internet one day, as if this were completely normal, and hosted it on a server which you could get wirelessly from the ship. It was a lot safer since it was such a walled-off network.

Jason signed on to this network As he had plenty of times before. He had found out one curious late night where he couldn't sleep that Leo had not been joking when he said the entirety of the internet. entirety meant everything, no matter how bizarre. Jason went to a familiar website and chose a video to suit his tastes. The particular topic at hand made Jason so disgusted with himself and yet there was a tent in his shorts as it started. He connected the computer to his TV and started to properly stroke himself as the video played out.

He must have had the video pretty loud because it apparently caught Leo's attention. Jason had been so tired that he hadn't noticed the door to his room wasn't locked properly. So really it was only a matter of time until Leah followed the source of the noise and opened the door.

Leo's original purpose had been to briefly pop in, tease Jason for watching porn, and leave his friend to it. Leo didn't really care. He himself had made use of having so much content at his fingertips and though he wouldn't tell the others he could tell from search history some of the other guys did too. What made him deviate was what he saw in the screen. Jason's face was mortified as he quickly covered up his lower body with his blanket and try not to look Leo in the eye. Leo looked a little surprised and looked from Jason to the screen and back again a couple times.

"You might want to turn that down," Leo said simply before he left the room. Jason did so and kept watching, but his pleasure now came with a little niggle at the back of his mind. Leo probably thought this was something perverse, something so against nature even the Latinos good humor couldn't support. Jason couldn't help but think how interesting the next day would be with Leo knowing about his secret.

Apart from meals and occasional meetings, the ship inhabitants were mostly left to their own devices. Annanbeth read a lot and trained. Leo trained and kept the ship aboard the air currents. After lunch, Percy and Frank did a vigorous training session against the other. Those two may have been newer friends than say Percy's relationship with Annabeth, but the two of them got along well.

"You'll have to show me that move that you did to disarm me," Percy was saying to the son of the war god as they entered the changing rooms. There was one for both males and females aboard the ship near the designated training room. It had showers, multiple lockers for the each of them, and obviously a place to go the bathroom. Leo had opted for regular toilets alongside trough urinals just due to their ease of plumbing and the materials he had on hand when making them.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that move," Frank admitted while wiping his brow, "that was standard during my training." Percy offered a shrug as he started to strip off his armor, sweaty from their fight.

"I guess you Roman guys know a thing or two," Percy quipped once he was fully naked. true to his nature he wasn't shy about walking around naked in this sort of setting. He felt his bladder was full, So he went over to the trough urinal. There were metal rivets apparently holding the wall together right about crotch level and Percy never paid them any mind. Why should he have? until that very morning they were just normal rivets... until Leo installed tiny cameras in each one of them.

Usually the plumbing ran through to a small room, where it ran through a machine to separate the waste and purify the water. That was still sort of true. all the plumbing except the pipes connected to the urinal were still in their usual place. However, much like Jason naked on all fours, the piping seemed to stick out.

Jason had gotten up early and trained as per usual. He had breakfast with everybody, talked strategy with Annabeth for about an hour and then returned to his room. On his pillow was a note from Leo. The other male's handwriting was murder on Jason's dyslexia, but once he puts together the message his heart races and there's a spark that goes straight to his groin. When he arrived at this room, he saw that one of the pipes had been removed from the main collection. It was now pointing towards a little area with a small screen about 10 ft in front of it. The screen showed the emptying changing room. In the bottom of the frame one could see the urinal. Jason's heart only got faster when he saw what was on the end of the pipe. It looked like a black butt plug, but this one was obviously a little different. It had a hole near the top. Next to it sat a container of lube. Jason was no idiot. He got down on all fours and once the butt-plug was in his ass, he watched the screen with rapt he had arrived just when Frank and Percy had decided to call it quits, so it wasn't too long of a wait.

Little did Percy know he was on camera. Jason could feel himself harden as he saw Percy's dick. Considering It wasn't hard, a good 4 in Was a decent size. Percy's body was very tan, even in this area of his anatomy. Jason had to wonder whether Percy spent any time sunbathing in the nude. There was a tuft of black hair above his member and he had a nice set of full balls. The son of Jupiter watched with rapt attention as a Percy took aim and his piss came from the end of his member.

As previously stated, usually that particular by product would go through the pipes as normal, But Leo had done some work. Percy's urine went down the drain and down the pipe.

Jason felt his excitement grow. The liquid came quickly through the pipes... Then redirected. Instead of going to the filter I found itself going down the pipe ending in the butt plug that Jason had inserted inside of himself. He had to stifle a moan as the hot piss entered his ass and the buttp-lug kept it from escaping. The heat made his cock leak a little pre-cum into the floor below him. Percy shook the last few droplets off the end of his dick and then went to the shower.

"Yeah, we Romans do!" Frank called ahead as he too got bare and decided to quickly go to the bathroom before he entered the showers. Of course Jason had seen him a couple times in the changing room when they were still at Camp Jupiter, but this was much different. Frank's body was more bulky muscle than the lean frame of Percy or even Jason himself. This Was definitely reflected with his manhood. It was hard to judge anything with a flaccid cock, but Frank would probably be shorter than Percy but much thicker. Even flaccid, It was thicker around than Jason's hard one. Either he was naturally hairless down there or he had a strict shaving routine because he was completely bare, right down to his balls the size of small Mandarin oranges. Jason started to stroke himself as he watched the video stream. Frank had a steady stream, carefully aiming at what Jason assumed to be the drain. The familiar sound of the liquid coming down the pipes sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't hold back the sound of pleasure he made as the second round of piss entered his ass. Jason felt just a stab of guilt at this. He should have felt disgusted but the feeling of the hot liquid warming his insides made him hard as a rock. He started to stroke faster on his member and he knew it wouldn't be long. Having his secret desire filled (No pun intended) Was almost too much for him to handle. Just as he was sure he was going to spill into his hand, he heard the door open from the video feed and looked at it.

Leo walked into the communal showers covered in engine grease. He had been working on a little project in his room and decided he needed to take a shower. He could have just taken one in his own room; he had an ensuite that he never told anybody about. He was the main builder of the ship, so he was pretty sure he deserved good amenities.

"Hey, Valdez!" Percy called from the shower just out of sight of where Jason could see. "Nice to see you're still alive. Have you seen Goldilocks around?"

"Nah, I think he's relaxing in his room," Leo said as he took off his clothes and put them in one of the lockers. Leo's smile was cocky as always As he went over to the urinal. Jason swallowed hard as he saw that Leo was fully hard, a nice 8 in surrounded by curly brownish black hair. It had a nice curve to it and a big head. Of course Leo knew he was there and he looked around before facing the camera the best he could.

"This is for you, Grace," Leo muttered as he aimed his cock and relieved himself right into the trough. The stream was a lot slower than the other two boys' because he was erect. Just as the last of the liquid came out, Jason shuddered and came into his hand.


End file.
